That Funny Feeling
by Sadako- Tokumei Kibou
Summary: Chi-Chi has to teach Goku something before their wedding day.


Disclaimer: ::Snorts:: If I owned DragonballZ, I'd be the richest kid alive... Unfortunately, I don't even have a job; therefore, this fanfic is only for entertainment purposes and has a heavy deal of fluff. No sue, ok?  
  
Title: That Funny Feeling Genre: Romance Couple: Goku and Chi-Chi Summary: Chi-Chi has to teach Goku something before their wedding day. Rated: G  
  
That Funny Feeling  
  
By: Sadako  
  
Son Goku sat Indian style by a river, sighing. He watched the little fish swim around, and listened to the river's gentle bubbly stream. He felt the grass underneath his palms, and felt the wind blow mist to his face. He wrinkled his nose at the cold mist, and at a thought that entered his head.  
  
When did life get so confusing?  
  
Goku could only remember when this mess had started. He had entered the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai, eager to take the title as champion, and to test his skills against boastful foes. Well, he had done well for a while, and he certainly got to test his skills against many people.  
  
But...  
  
One opponent seemed especially skeptical. The name of the opponent was Tokumei Kibou, and it was female! The warrior was a girl! Goku found that quite surprising, but was very confused as to why she was angry with him. All his attempts to retrieve answers only made the female warrior disguise herself and her intent more.  
  
However, she agreed to reveal herself if she were to be defeated in battle. Granted, she was strong, but had no chance against a Sayian. She had revealed herself as the Ox-King's daughter, Chi-Chi...  
  
Oh!  
  
Goku had nearly forgotten of the dark-haired princess at Frying Pan Mt. She was here? Well, that was a surprise. Even more so, she told Goku about their betrothal, and even got his friends in on it. Everything was just too confusing.  
  
All he knew was that he was getting married. And he was quite nervous and most certainly confused....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku swatted his hand at the bubbles forming in the river. Something was going on inside of him, and he didn't know what. Having learned about marriage, he tried to please his fiancée, especially if he was going to be stuck with her forever. In doing so, he experienced something that had never taken place in his life.  
  
How would he describe it? Where should he start? This is why he flew on the Flying Nimbus to a remote river, to meditate and ponder about his situation.  
  
Goku sighed, as he glanced over at the Flying Nimbus. "This is so weird, Nimbus," he started. "I don't know what I've gotten myself into, and I don't know what I'm doing now, or what I'm going to do. This is all because of Chi-Chi... I mean, I can't blame her. She's nice...pretty...a good fighter..."  
  
Goku had begun to have an attachment to this woman. She was naturally pretty, and her shining dark eyes reminded him of the night sky. Her slender figure was feminine yet muscular, and her long hair was like silk. He had nearly flinched the first time he touched her hair. It was so soft. How did she do that, he wondered.  
  
This Chi-Chi was an excellent fighter, and pretty amusing when angered. Their first battle provided little opportunity to notice such things, but sparring sessions caused some closeness.  
  
Chi-Chi was also...confusing. Nothing she did made sense to him. She seemed so happy all the time, especially when the marriage was confirmed. She frequently visited Goku to check on him and spend time with him. Sometimes it was nice just to have someone to talk with, but other times it was very weird to Goku.  
  
She seemed to be shy and always smiling. Quite often, her cheeks were embellished, and she would giggle softly, as if Goku did something funny. But what did he do? He was only trying to make her happy.  
  
A few encounters only added to the confusion. One night, Chi-Chi decided to hold Goku's hand, and Goku had wondered what she was doing and why she did it, but it was the same thing... He liked it. Sometimes what she did made him feel uncomfortable, but he realized the action itself wasn't uncomfortable. It was the fact he didn't know what to do with his feelings.  
  
Sometimes he wanted to be so close to her, not just to touch her (although he did want to sometimes) but just to be near her.  
  
And other times, he wanted to run away because weird stuff was happening to him, like he was blushing or had sweaty palms, or his heart would beat too fast.  
  
This Chi-Chi was making quite a strong impression....  
  
Later...  
  
The sun was beginning to set in the colorful sky, and a waft of a cool evening breeze settled. Goku was lost in thought. If only his Grandpa Gohan were alive. He would know what was wrong with Goku, and offer the best advice. He knew everything else...  
  
"Gorgeous sunset, isn't it?"  
  
Goku turned around, and feigned a smile. "Hi, Chi-Chi." The Amazon princess settled on the grass next to Goku and returned the smile. "Are you okay? You seemed a little concerned." Goku grimaced, hesitant. Should he say how he feels? That he doesn't know what to do, or how he feels? He was confused about her, so it would only make sense to tell her, right?  
  
Goku slowly looked up at Chi-Chi, and she seemed so happy and soft, bathing in the sun's last rays. There went his heart again, speeding up at how pretty she looked...  
  
No, he couldn't. He didn't want to ruin her mood...  
  
"Hey, Goku."  
  
Goku shook his head, and concentrated his gaze on Chi-Chi, who now was looking confident. She smiled the true smile of a truly happy person. "You know the wedding is in two days, right? Are you excited?"  
  
Goku tried not to grimace. Sure, he guessed getting married was alright. All of his friends were congratulating him and getting excited. Yeah, he guessed...  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Chi-Chi frowned. "Hmm? Just hmm?" She shrugged. "Well, okay. You're probably nervous. Don't worry. A lot of people get nervous about big events, and some people are nervous at their weddings."  
  
Goku felt like someone had turned on the lights. That was exactly right! Chi-Chi knew what he was feeling! He decided to invest in this. "What about you, Chi?"  
  
Chi-Chi hugged her knees, blushing a bit. She spoke softly. "Me? Ah... I'm too happy to be nervous. I'm anticipating the day with bliss. I just want to be with you..."  
  
She shook her head, and unwrapped her arms around her legs. She looked over at him. "But I came to tell you something."  
  
Goku looked at Chi-Chi. "Yes?"  
  
Once again, a shy Chi-Chi began to blush, and she was starting to bring her hands up to her face to hide her reddening cheeks. "Um, we have to kiss at our wedding.... Do you know what a kiss is, Goku?"  
  
Goku blinked, and looked at Chi-Chi, tilting his head. "What's a kiss?"  
  
"Oh, Goku," she sighed.  
  
Then Chi-Chi shook her head. This was her chance to explain things, and show Goku one of the few interactions between husband and wife. Or in this case, husband and wife to be.  
  
Chi-Chi edged closer to Goku and sat on her knees. She swallowed, feeling her face heat up. Her eyes were downward, and she noticed how close she had put herself to Goku. She swore only a few inches separated their bodies.  
  
"Well," Chi-Chi started slowly, trying to regain her composure. She couldn't melt now. At least, not yet... "When people kiss, it can mean many things. It can be a greeting, a sign of affection between family members, or a symbol of love. In our case, you're a guy, I'm a girl, and a kiss for us means a symbol of love."  
  
She slowly looked up at Goku. "Do you understand?"  
  
Goku nodded gradually, and noticed Chi-Chi was getting shy and red again. He was getting quite uncomfortable himself. He looked at Chi-Chi when she spoke again. "Okay... Now a kiss is when our lips touch, to put it simply. It may sound strange right now, but trust me.... Are you ready?"  
  
Goku nodded, and his heart was beating loud when he felt Chi-Chi guide his hands to her waist. His heart started to pound faster when he felt Chi- Chi's arms wrap around his neck.  
  
"Chi-Chi..."  
  
"It's okay," she softly said. "Just bring your head to mine slowly, and close your eyes when you feel something against your lips." Goku could feel Chi-Chi's closeness and he froze. They had never been this close before.  
  
Chi-Chi moistened her lips with her tongue and slowly brought her head toward Goku's. She ignored her thundering heart, and just focused on getting close to Goku...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku saw Chi-Chi closing her eyes, and he felt he should do the same. He felt relaxed a bit, and thought so far kissing wasn't so bad, but then IT happened. Goku had to stop himself from flinching with everything he had when he felt something warm and soft brush his lips.  
  
Woah!  
  
Goku opened his eyes slowly when he felt Chi-Chi's fingers gently run through his hair. Chi-Chi was, um, very close. He closed his eyes again, and eased his muscles. This kiss or whatever was alright... Scary, but alright.  
  
Goku felt Chi-Chi pull away, and unwrap her arms from around his neck. He opened his eyes and saw Chi-Chi blush and touch her lips with her fingers. She sighed softly and smiled. Then she looked up at Goku, who calmly, yet nervously looked back.  
  
"Wow... That was a-amazing. Did you like that, Goku?"  
  
Goku tried to regain his breath. He had held his breath underwater before, way longer than the kiss lasted. But swimming didn't drain him or make him feel strange like a kiss did. Goku's brows arched up slightly in confusion. "You... You thought it was amazing, Chi-Chi? I didn't do anything. This is my first time..."  
  
Chi-Chi blushed. "This is my first kiss too, Goku."  
  
Goku smiled a bit. "This is different from the other kiss you gave me. It was on my cheek, I remember. But this one... It looks strange that two people would be so close like this, but I guess it's okay."  
  
Chi-Chi laughed softly. Hopefully, we'll be closer on our wedding night.  
  
Chi-Chi looked up at Goku and felt desire travel about within her. "Then would it be okay if we did it again?" she asked softly. Goku nodded slowly, guessing he could make this kiss better and less uncomfortable than the last.  
  
Goku tilted her head up, and his fingers curled affectionately under her chin. Slowly he closed his eyes and leaned in, brushing his lips clumsily over Chi-Chi's. He had seen Yamcha do this to Bulma once, and he guessed it would only half-work for him, since he was not as experienced as Yamcha.  
  
Chi-Chi moaned and brought her arms up to wrap around his neck again. One hand moved gently from the back of Goku's head to the front of his face. Her fingers gently stroked his jawbone slowly, and she was beginning to get even closer.  
  
She carefully climbed into Goku's lap and felt him stiffen. She gently assured him by stroking his cheek again.  
  
Goku was beginning to grow nervous, but relaxed a bit, as he realized.... he liked having Chi-Chi in his lap.  
  
Chi-Chi decided she was not through with Goku, and opened her mouth against his, causing him to do so. Slowly, cautiously, she slipped her tongue inside. When she felt Goku's tongue mesh with hers, she moaned louder with desire, and embraced Goku fiercely, knocking both him and herself over on the grass.  
  
Surprise washed over Goku as he felt Chi-Chi's body on top of his, and her tongue still inside his mouth. What in the name of Kami was she doing? Goku squirmed, and brought his arms up to find a secure place. He heard Chi-Chi squeal when his hands rested on her chest, and he pushed her off him.  
  
Chi-Chi regained her composure after rolling on the grass. She sat on her knees and gazed at Goku in disbelief. The man in front of her had never looked so much like a child. He stared at her incredulously, as if someone had been murdered before his very eyes.  
  
Traces of sunlight glistened the perspiration on Goku's forehead, and his chest rose and fell rapidly.  
  
Chi-Chi now felt extremely....guilty? She looked away, blushing with embarrassment, and she bit her lip. "Goku?" she gently asked. "Did... Did I go too far?"  
  
Goku just stared out endlessly, only the memories of the deep, passionate kiss playing like a video in his mind. It felt wonderful at first, and he was beginning to forget his fear, but when she hugged him tightly....when her tongue invaded his mouth...  
  
"I'm sorry," he heard her whisper.  
  
Goku could hardly take it anymore. First, he's confused about how he feels for Chi-Chi. Second, he has his first kiss, which was part of marriage, which was another thing he didn't fully comprehend. Third, if this last kiss freaked him out, and this is what they had to do, he would never make it. He also would never forgive himself if he said it was okay, and led Chi- Chi to believe he was comfortable.  
  
He couldn't lie to her... But if he stayed, it would only make it seem like everything was fine. He needed to go. He needed to be alone and think.  
  
Goku scrambled to his feet and flew away. The sooner he left, the better he would recover.  
  
However, someone was not taking this very well.  
  
Chi-Chi had been running after Goku. She knew she could never catch flight's speed with her two legs, but her heart led her on. She had cried Goku's name, begging him to come back. But her desperate calls were of to no avail. Goku was gone.  
  
And now, as the dark haired girl stood there, the wind blew but it was not comforting. It couldn't dry the tears on her face.  
  
Kami, what have I done? I... I scared Goku. Now he'll never want to come back. No! What if he doesn't ever come back? What if he skips our wedding? Chi-Chi thought, groaning.  
  
This was a most awkward situation indeed... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku lay awake on the rug in his Grandpa Gohan's house. He had flown here and was pondering over his situation for hours and hours now. Even what he was thinking about wasn't making sense. Why did this have to happen anyway? Well, Kuririn and the others had said he was very lucky to be married, especially to a nice girl like Chi-Chi.  
  
He didn't disagree... He just didn't know.  
  
Goku rolled over on his side and sighed. Ever since Chi-Chi kissed him, that was all he could think about. He liked the first kiss a lot, though some tension was present. The second one was nice at first, and then... Goku didn't know how to describe it. It was like she was aggressive, and he knew what aggressiveness was--in or out of battle.  
  
Things only got stranger from there. Now she was beginning to do things to him that he never felt before. She had stroked his cheek affectionately. He had been stroked on his cheek before, but that was by Grandpa Gohan when Goku was a baby.  
  
He really liked being stroked, but it felt nicer somehow now that Chi-Chi was doing it. Kuririn had mentioned a feminine touch would get him sometime. Goku wondered...  
  
Chi-Chi then climbed into his lap. That was strange. Chi-Chi was not a baby, so what was she doing in his lap? Goku remembered sitting in his Grandpa Gohan's lap as a kid, but Chi-Chi just wanted attention, he guessed.  
  
Oh, she was getting his attention alright.  
  
Goku had never felt the shape of a woman's body pressed against his own, as Chi-Chi sat comfortably in his lap. She was comfortable there when she was as big as he was? Well, she was smaller in stature, but was still his equal nonetheless.  
  
Chi-Chi also made the kiss feel a little different than the previous one. Goku didn't feel her lips pressed against his, and the only thing that came to mind was that she had opened her mouth. Why? If she wanted to breathe, then she should've just pulled away.  
  
Then another strange thing happened. She had deepened the kiss by means of her tongue. Only food had been in his mouth. Why was her tongue in there? It felt strange, having her sleek tongue rub against his, yet. It felt good.  
  
That was the problem. The things that were mysterious to him were starting to feel pleasurable. But then he thought, what would he lose if he just gave in to Chi-Chi?  
  
Still, he needed time. Okay, so he was afraid. No one ever did these things to him, but he guessed he could learn with Chi-Chi. She seemed like a trustworthy person, and she was a good friend. She was going to be his wife after all.  
  
But.  
  
If Goku were to gradually change his mind, how would he approach Chi-Chi? He ran away from her and ignored her apologies and cries for his return. Now. Wouldn't she be angry with him? Would she not want to be his friend anymore? Would she cancel the wedding?  
  
Oh no.  
  
Goku felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Would she cancel the wedding? No, she couldn't. Goku was just starting to realize what it means to like being with someone. He couldn't let a simple mistake of his ruin his future.  
  
He wanted to be with Chi-Chi. He wanted to marry her if she liked it that much. He would try to live with her nicely for the rest of his life.  
  
Goku sat up and turned to the window, looking at the moon. "One day until the wedding. I....I have to get this right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chi-Chi had been crying softly at her bedside. She could only cry quietly, so she wouldn't alarm anyone. If her father found out she was crying over Goku, he would never let Goku marry her and he would kill him. She didn't want that.  
  
As much as Goku hurt her, she still wanted to fulfill her dreams of becoming his wife.  
  
Chi-Chi placed her head in between the crook of her folded arms; her eyes squeezed shut and pressed against her bare skin. Tears continued to cascade down her arms as she quietly cried. Her heart still managed to beat; though Chi-Chi was sure such pain would cause it to stop functioning.  
  
She hadn't meant to go that far with Goku. Passion took over. No, that wasn't right. She knew exactly what she was doing while she kissed Goku. Oh, this was so confusing.  
  
I should've gone slower with Goku, and explained things. It's too late to start over.  
  
Suddenly, she lifted her head up as she heard a noise. Chi-Chi dried her face and looked to where the noise was coming from. It appeared to be coming from her window.  
  
Cautiously, Chi-Chi paced over to it, and looked outside.  
  
"Psst!"  
  
Chi-Chi looked around, and then down. Her eyes softened immediately as she saw the moonlight shine on an innocent Goku below. "Goku," she whispered. "What are you doing here?" Goku didn't answer, and he whispered for the Flying Nimbus to come to him.  
  
Goku rode the cloud up to Chi-Chi's window, and Chi-Chi stepped back in surprise. "Oh, I forgot about the cloud."  
  
Goku grinned, and then took her hand in both of his. He tenderly stroked the back of her hand with his fingers, completely unaware of the blush that had crept up on Chi-Chi's cheeks. What was he doing? Well, not that Chi-Chi minded. This was just the first time he ever initiated any signs of affection. It was truly heartwarming.  
  
"Chi-Chi," Goku whispered. "Um, I'm sorry I ran away earlier. I had no idea what you did, but to be honest, I've thought about it and decided it was okay. I just freaked out. Are you going to call off the wedding?"  
  
Chi-Chi wondered how she was still standing upright, and was not a puddle on the floor. Goku was so sincere and cute in his apology. "I would never throw away the chance to be with you," she whispered back.  
  
Goku looked up at her, and felt something happening inside him. If it was so dark outside, why did it feel like the lights were on again? And he wasn't talking about the shower of moonlight that bathed Chi-Chi, making her more beautiful. He had never seen hair so shiny, and eyes so bright.  
  
Before he could bring himself to realize it, Goku had been edging closer toward her. He looked at her lips, and then up to her eyes, to see if she felt the same way. Chi-Chi had been looking down at him expectantly, but the softness in her eyes, and the blush that graced her cheeks proved something else otherwise.  
  
Goku could feel how close he was to Chi-Chi, and his mind remembered back to his first kiss at the river. He decided he was going to show Chi-Chi he wasn't afraid anymore. He had to prove that nothing she did was wrong.  
  
Chi-Chi felt Goku's hands gently cup her face, and she closed her eyes, trying to forget her heart that had began to beat mercilessly again.  
  
Goku leaned forward slowly, and ran his tongue over her lips. He felt Chi- Chi tremble slightly, and he captured her mouth with his to reassure her. His hands slowly combed through her hair, and he stroked the side of her face, just as she did to him.  
  
Chi-Chi moaned softly as she was being kissed, and when Goku pulled away. She saw him smile gently. "This funny feeling I get when I'm with you, and when I think about you. I like it," Goku whispered.  
  
Chi-Chi was sure the moonlight had made the blush on her cheeks obvious to Goku. I think. Maybe. He's starting to fall in love with me.  
  
"I'll think about you tonight," Goku promised; as he gave her cheek a last, tender stroke. "Goodnight, Chi-Chi."  
  
"Goodnight, Goku. I'll be dreaming of you."  
  
As Goku flew home that night, he smiled. That funny feeling. Yeah, he decided he liked it.  
  
A/N:  
  
1) Um. ::Looks around at everyone:: I didn't kill you with an overdose of fluff, did I?  
  
2) Yes, this is a 'What If?' fic. I know Goku and Chi-Chi got married a few days after the tournament, but I wondered what would it be like if there was some given time prior to the wedding that wasn't spent looking for the Bansho Fan. 


End file.
